


Bucky Steps In

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is threatened Bucky will always step in. With sometimes surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Steps In

Bucky wasn’t even supposed to be here. This wasn’t his fight. He was still watching Steve from a distance. But it wasn’t going well. And as Steve was thrown backwards Bucky picked up the shield and charged at the enemy. Thor landed on his back, letting go of his hammer. Bucky scooped it up without though and brought it down, smashing an arm and blocking the counter attack with Steve’s shield. It ducked down and Bucky got it in the head. It fell, twitching. 

Breathing heavily, Bucky turned to find the others staring at him. Self-consciously he moved to give Thor back his hammer. Natasha was helping Steve to his feet. 

"You are worthy," said Thor, surprise in his voice. 

"What?" Bucky wanted to slink off, didn’t like so many eyes on him. 

"Only those who are worthy may wield Mjolnir. You are worthy, my friend."

Steve was grinning at him as Bucky handed the shield back. “Come on. You can stop hiding now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
